Alphamon y la Luna
by Lady Beelze
Summary: El caballero Alphamon encontrará el amor en una dulce Lunamon, quien se convertirá en su mejor amiga, compañera, aprendiz y amante. One shot -Royal knights-


Un camino de pisadas marcadas en la nieve, atravesaban el bosque en un frío día de invierno. El caballero de pesada armadura caminaba, guiado por algo dentro que lo impulsaba. Aún desconocía el motivo, pero su instinto nunca fallaba, y en muchas ocasiones le había regalado una sorpresa. Pero estaba vez, su instinto se tardaba un poco, o tal vez él lo había despistado, pues llevaba tres días caminando en aquel bosque sin encontrar nada.

"_Seguro también se está moviendo, por lo que es obvio que es un digimon_" pensó, y continuó avanzando.

La helada caía como pequeñas agujas de hielo en sus alas doradas, lo mismo sobre las antenas negras que coronaban su cabeza. Su gema guardaba algo de escarcha, pero no sentía frío. Al contrario, estaba impaciente por encontrar aquello que lo movía. No había ruidos a su alrededor, lo que le pareció extraño, pero no sentía presencias peligrosas. Continuó avanzando en el mayor silencio, el mismo que había mantenido aquellos tres días.

De pronto lo vio.

Unas manchitas moradas marcadas en la nieve que se movieron un poco ante su presencia. Alphamon se detuvo en seco. Se quedó viendo, pero no le reconoció bien. Se acercó un poco, luego un poco más, hasta estar justo al lado de la "cosita".

Ésta le miró con sus adorables ojos rosas, y luego le regaló una sonrisa que al digimon le entró calidamente hasta los huesos.

-Hola-le saludó.

-Hola-saludó Alphamon sonriendo.

La pequeña digimon se sonrojó tímidamente.

-¿Estás perdido?-le preguntó.

-Oh no…estoy…¡buscando a alguien!-dijo con una mirada alegre.

-¿A sí? ¿A quién?

-Ahm…no estoy seguro en realidad.

Esto extrañó mucho a la pequeña.

-No puedes estar buscando a alguien sin saber a quien buscas.

-Lo sé…es…que…-alphamon se sintió estúpido de pronto.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-le ofreció ella a su lado, en el tronco donde estaba sentada.

-Seguro.-alphamon sonrió y se sentó al lado de la pequeña lunamon. A la digimon le gustaba el ruido que hacía su armadura al moverse. Supuso que ese digimon debía pesar toneladas.

-¿Y? ¿Quién eres?-preguntó ella.

-Soy Alphamon.

-Mm…-la chiquita pensó un poco, haciendo una mueca que a Alphamon le causó gracia-Nunca he escuchado ese nombre. ¿Eres un digimon nuevo?

-No. Soy un digimon muy viejo en realidad.

-¿En serio?-lunamon le miró extrañada nuevamente.-No lo pareces.

-¿No?

-No. Al contrario…-se sonrojó de nuevo sin querer y empezó a jugar con sus dedos-te ves muy joven.

-Gracias-alphamon le miraba sonriente. Sentía un encanto especial por aquella digimon, era distinta de las otras que había conocido-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mm…-volvió a hacer su mueca y Alphamon rió despacio-No sé…-rió avergonzada.

-¿Ya ves? No soy el único-acarició la cabeza de la digimon, haciendo que su rostro se prendiera como una lamparita-Es un placer conocerte lunamon-le dio la mano.

La digimon sonrió con dulzura y le estrechó la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Alphamon.

El digimon oscuro dejó escapar un suspiro. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, pero estaba feliz. Por fin había encontrado aquello que estaba buscando.

* * *

Ambos digimons caminaban el uno junto al otro. Lunamon no se dejaba cargar, pues se intimidaba mucho en los enormes brazos del aquel señor.

-¿Dónde vives Alphamon?

-En ningún lugar-respondía él, siempre sonriendo.

-¿No tienes casa?

-No. Soy…-inventó algo-soy un viajero.

-Ah…¡que bonito! Yo también soy viajera, pero solo de los alrededores. Si no, tendría que alejarme mucho de mi casa.

-¿Tienes casa?

-¡Así es! ¡Ven Alphamon!

Corrió un largo trecho hasta llegar frente a un enorme y grueso árbol, con una pequeña puerta por la que solo pasaba lunamon.

-Mm…es un poco chica para ti-apuntó la niña, comparando sus escasos cuarenta centímetros, con los dos y veinte metros de Alphamon.

-No te preocupes, así está bien-sonrió él.

-¡Pero quiero que entres!-hizo un gesto de niñito malhumorado.

-Hahaha,…no te preocupes. De todos modos, ya me voy.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me acompañaste un día de viaje solo para llegar aquí? ¿Ni siquiera quieres tomar té?-preguntó ella poniéndo unos ojitos que rogaban con ternura.

-Hum…

* * *

Media hora después, lunamon y Alphamon tomaban té afuera de la cada de la digimon. Conversaban de todo y se sentían muy a gusto el uno con el otro.

-Se me hace que eres alguien muy importante Alphamon-terminó ella su té.

-¿A sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé…supongo que es por tu apariencia…y la forma en que hablas.

-¿Cómo hablo?-se extrañó él.

-No lo sé…como un…caballero…

-¿Un caballero?

-Sí. De esos que salvan princesas y matan dragones-ella sonrió ilusionada ante esa idea.

-Que gracioso…pues sí, soy algo así como un caballero, sólo que no salvo princesas…salvo a quien lo necesite.

-¡Vaya! Eso es muy heroico. ¿Te gusta salvar a los demás?

Alphamon de pronto se vio ante una pregunta que jamás se le había ocurrido. ¿Realmente disfrutaba salvando a los demás, arriesgando su propia vida y a la vez, vivir una soledad eterna?

-No es…que me guste…-tenía la vista perdida, quien sabría donde.

Lunamon percibió este repentino cambio.

-¿Entonces?

-Es más bien…como un deber, algo que me nace de adentro-sonrió-no podría explicártelo.

-¡Ah ya veo! Entonces eres un héroe por naturaleza-le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

El digimon rió y dejó su taza en el mantel.

-Ya debo irme-se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿A dónde irás?

-No lo sé. Sólo me voy moviendo. Últimamente he tenido algo de tiempo-sonrió, pensando que el balance de las dimensiones no había estado así desde hacía más de quinientos años-Nos veremos Lunamon. Me encantó pasar tiempo contigo-le estiró la mano para despedirse.

Lunamon se entristeció un poco. Le había tomado afecto a aquel digimon tan amable y jovial. Miró su mano estirada unos momentos y la tomó. Pero por mucho tiempo…

* * *

Varios días después, Lunamon finalmente había cedido y ahora viajaba sentada por un frondoso bosque sobre el hombro de su amigo Alphamon. Conversaban de todo, dormían juntos y viajaban por donde les gustaba. Nunca creyó que aprendería tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ni vivir tantas y fabulosas experiencias. Alphamon le enseñaba mil cosas, pero por más que prestaba atención, siempre terminaba prestándole atención a él y no a lo que le enseñaba.

Evitaban las confrontaciones, aunque eran muy raras. Aún así, Lunamon se enfrentaba de cuando en cuando contra digimons de su nivel para no ser una debilucha y poder evolucionar pronto. Sin embargo, había una duda que le martillaba la cabeza.

* * *

-Anda.

-No-respondía él, sonriendo como siempre.

-Dime!-ponía su cara de niña enojada.

-No necesitas saber eso.

-¿Qué te cuesta? Yo ya te dije. Tengo ocho años-dijo orgullosa.

-Ahora tienes esa edad. Cuando evoluciones tendrás una edad nueva.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Es curioso como avanza la edad en los digimons…

-¿Cuántos tienes Alphamon?!-volvió a insistir por enésima vez.

-Mm…-se quedó viendo a la niña, quien hacía varios días le venía preguntando su edad. Si se negaba a dársela, solo era por el hecho de que creyó que ella se alejaría al conocer semejante cifra-¿Cuántos crees que tengo?-le preguntó.

Ella se lo pensó un momento.

-Unos…¿veinte y tantos?

Alphamon casi rió con eso, pero se lo calló.

-Bien. Eso tengo entonces.

Lunamon se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir tratando, así que se conformó con creer que Alphamon tendría cerca de veinte años.

* * *

Dos meses viajaron por el digimundo. A veces, Alphamon se marchaba por un día y regresaba al día siguiente, desde lejanas tierras del digimundo.

-¿A dónde fuiste hoy Alphamon?-le preguntaba ella con su sonrisa, grata de tenerlo con ella.

-Hoy fui al Área de Fuego. Había unos digimons causando estragos por allí.

-¿Qué es estragos?-preguntaba con inocencia.

-Es…destrucción. Catástrofes. Esos digimons se dedicaban a lastimar al resto por motivos muy tontos.

-¿Estarían hechos para eso no?

-No lo creo. Más bien sólo era su…-no se le ocurrió muy bien-¿Motivación?

-Ah…¿Para qué estaré yo aquí Alphamon?

Alphamon le miró extrañado. Para ser tan pequeña, a veces le hacía preguntas muy extrañas. Como esa vez en que le preguntó quién creó el digimundo. O si existía Dios. O si había vida después de morir.

Claro que también le hacía las preguntas que hace un niño. Como el porqué los peces solo vivían en el agua, o cómo nacían los digimons.

-Yo creo que estás aquí…para ser mi amiga-le respondió.

Esto puso muy feliz a Lunamon, quien algo sonrojada, subió por su brazo y le abrazó como mejor pudo.

-Me gusta mucho ser tu amiga Alphamon.

-También me gusta mucho ser tu amigo y que tu seas la mía.

-¿Seremos amigos para siempre?

-Si tú quieres.

La digimon sonrió alucinada.

* * *

Una tarde lunamon se sintió mal. Alphamon no quitó sus ojos de ella, tocaba su frente y la traía en sus brazos para que no caminara. Estaba débil, y no quería comer.

-Esto de enfermarse es horrible Alphamon-decía ella, completamente desganada y tirada sobre el pasto verde y brillante del bosque que ahora pisaban.

-Te pondrás bien. Sólo necesitas una siesta-le acarició la cabeza, tratando de sonar tranquilo, cuando por dentro estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Dormirías la siesta conmigo?-preguntó ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

Alphamon accedió. No tenía nada de sueño, pero se sentó con su espalda apoyada contra un tronco y acunando a Lunamon entre sus brazos, se quedó profundamente dormido. Creyó que era el continuo cansancio que cargaba su espalda de tantas batallas a través de sus largos milenios. Nunca lo hubiera relacionado con la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Lunamon.

* * *

Un extraño cambio de peso sobre sus brazos le hizo abrir los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta, lekismon dormía placidamente arrimada a él. El digimon oscuro sonrió, tranquilo de que sólo fueran síntomas de su evolución y abrazándola con cuidado, se quedó despierto hasta que el sol les encontró sentados y la digimon abrió los ojos.

-Hola-le saludó muy despacio y con una sonrisa.

-Hola-saludó él.

Al momento, ella notó algo extraño y al ver su nuevo cuerpo, dio un salto lejos y se extrañó de lo que veía.

-¡No puede…! E-e…evolucioné!-miró sus manos, tanteó sus orejas y probó el suelo con sus nuevas patas-¡Es genial! ¡Hasta me cambió la voz!-dijo emocionada al sentir una voz de adolescente. Ahora no veía a Alphamon tan hacia arriba, lo que le gustó mucho-¡Te abrazaré!-dijo ella emocionada, pues sentía la energía fluir por su cuerpo y sus piernas poderosas.

-Seguro-dijo él feliz al verla con los ánimos renovados.

La digimon se preparó. Flexionó sus piernas, y de un poderoso salto, agarró a Alphamon por el cuello y se quedó colgando.

-Yaaaahoooooo!!!!!

* * *

Pronto, lekismon no sólo sería la amiga viajera de Alphamon. Sería además su alumna, pues le había encontrado un extraño gusto a las peleas. Entrenaba con Alphamon de muchas formas, ya fuese compitiendo en carreras, nadando en la dirección contraria de los ríos, o saltando por las copas de los árboles. Por lo general él se dejaba ganar y ella se quejaba.

-¡Vamos! Muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza!-le exigía ella, mientras lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, que él bloqueaba con facilidad.

-No creo que quieras conocer mi fuerza.

-¿Por qué no?!

-Podrías lastimarte-detuvo su puñetazo y la arrojó despacio hacia atrás. Lekismon cayó sentada y dejó escapar un bufido.

-Bueno. Supongamos que eres extremadamente poderoso-sonrió irónicamente, creyendo que Alphamon no quería mostrar su fuerza, pues tal vez ella sería más fuerte. Típicos pensamientos de adolescente.

Alphamon solo reía despacio y la levantaba nuevamente.

Pero la digimon ya no se permitía tantas libertades con su amigo y maestro. Ya no se dejaba cargar como antes, a no ser que estuviese herida por alguna batalla. Tampoco dormía abrazada a él. Un incómodo pudor la había invadido desde su evolución y ya no solo se sonrojaba cuando Alphamon le sonreía con cariño. También le pasaba cuando se acercaban demasiado al luchar en sus entrenamientos, o cuando él se libraba de sus pesadas hombreras para nadar con ella o correr. Discutía con ella misma y se le enredaban los sentimientos y las manos cuando pensaba en él.

A veces Alphamon sentía que lekismon se estaría aburriendo de él. De todos modos, ya llevaban cinco meses viajando juntos, seguro la monotonía de verse las caras la estaría apagando. Ella era una digimon joven, seguro quería hacer otras cosas.

Le planteó esto un día, y se sorprendió de la reacción por parte de la digimon.

-¿Dejarte?! ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te aburriste de mi?!

Los ojos de lekismon expresaron una profunda tristeza, por lo que Alphamon entendió que había malinterpretado el cambio de la chica. ¿A qué se debería entonces?

-Perdona…es que…me confundí-quiso abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero se detuvo.

Lekismon sintió deseos de que un abrazo la cobijara del susto que se había llevado, pero no lo obtuvo. A cambio, Alphamon acarició su cabeza y continuó caminando, sin notar el rubor que había prendido la cara de su compañera.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando. Lekismon progresaba rápidamente y en poco, ya era una guerrera temeraria.

-Alphamon, ¿cuándo dejarás de viajar?-le preguntó ella cierto día.

-¿Estás cansada de viajar?

-¡No no! Es sólo…una pregunta-fingió una sonrisa.

-No tienes que mentirme. Si estás cansada de viajar, puedes quedarte. Vendré a verte muy seguido.

-No Alphamon…no quiero dejarte…-se le acabó el aire antes de terminar. Él se volteó a verla y detuvieron la marcha. Ella se sintió muy mal por la pregunta que había hecho y quiso poder borrarla de alguna forma, pero era imposible. Alphamon se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro.

-Lekismon…me cuesta entenderte a veces…-sus ojos expresaron la confusión que se generaba dentro de él día a día.

Dos gotas de cristal rodaron bajo el casco de su compañera. Su voz se quebró y los sollozos escaparon de su pecho.

-Yo tampoco me entiendo Alphamon…¡lo lamento!-se abrazó a él y lloró en silencio.

Alphamon la rodeó con sus brazos hasta que se calmó. Se sentaron en el suelo de tierra por donde iban dibujando su camino y él le sostuvo sus manos.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes?-le pidió-¿Estás cansada?

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy!

-¿Extrañas a alguien?

-No…nunca tuve a nadie cerca, ni siquiera amigos…-se secó el rostro-bueno, tuve algunos…pero solo eran conocidos…

-¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Tienes un presentimiento?

-No…

-¿Hay algo que quieras?

* * *

La pregunta llegó sola. Lekismon se quedó pensando largamente en esto.

-Creo…creo que sí…-tenía la vista pegada en el suelo, como si allí buscara la respuesta.

-¿Qué es? Dime y yo te lo buscaré-le dijo él, esperanzado de que podría acabar así con la confusión de ambos.

Lekismon pensó mucho, pero no pudo responder a esa duda. Estaba bloqueada.

-Detengámonos por ahora, y mañana piensa en lo que quieres, ¿de acuerdo?-sonrió-Daré mil vueltas al digimundo para encontrarlo.

-Está bien…-respondió ella. Apoyó su espalda en la de él y trató de dormir. Pero no pudo.

La curiosa facilidad de Alphamon para dormir sentado le permitió a lekismon levantarse de allí y caminar lejos, tratando de responderse a si misma, qué era lo que quería. Buscó en todos sus pensamientos, sus sueños y sus recuerdos, pero sólo veía la misma figura. Ni ella se lo creía. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la luna, que la vigilaba atenta y sonriente, suspendida en el manto azul bañada de destellos de plata. Empezó a caminar, como hipnotizada por la magia del astro, con su mano alzada, tratando de alcanzarla. Y así, caminó y caminó durante casi toda la noche, sin notar las transformaciones de su cuerpo, pero sí los cambios que experimentaba su alma.

* * *

El sol reflejó en la gema de Alphamon, haciendo que esta despidiera destellos de rubí. El digimon abrió los ojos y se volteó para saludar a lekismon, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla. Se levantó sin prisa y paseó la vista por el lugar, pero no había señales de ella. La llamó un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Caminó un poco, llamándola, cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.

Se volteó y vio venir corriendo hacia él, una digimon de femenino aspecto y cintas atadas a su cabeza. La reconoció de inmediato y su rostro expresó una inmensa felicidad al verla ahora como Crescemon. Ella saltó y se colgó a su cuello, feliz. Reía y movía sus pies en el aire. Alphamon no supo a qué atribuir su felicidad, pero el saberla bien y así de contenta, se le llenó el pecho de paz y la abrazó con ternura contra él.

Ella se separó ligeramente y Alphamon notó sus ojos húmedos y llenos de alegría. Su rostro estaba encendido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le regaló una caricia, cargada de sentimiento. Alphamon no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente.

-Ya sé lo que quiero-dijo ella con su mano en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó él, aunque leyó la respuesta en sus ojos antes de escucharla en su boca.

-Te quiero a ti-dijo ella y le abrazó nuevamente, con unas fuerzas renovadas y el amor escapando por su cuerpo.

El digimon oscuro sonrió y sintió su alma tranquila. Había estado esperando esa frase desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Crescemon, y dejó que su amor retenido por tanto tiempo, saliera a respirar por fin.

* * *

Todo cambió para los viajeros desde entonces. Los días eran apacibles y alegres, como en el comienzo, solo que ahora las noches eran muy cortas. Bajo la luna, se sentaban muy juntos o frente a frente bajo un árbol, o a orillas de un río, y acariciaban sus manos, sus rostros, se abrazaban largamente y se juraban amor eterno. Los abrazos podían durar todo un ocaso, y las sonrisas por siempre. Por las mañanas, entrenaban duro y recorrían inhóspitos lugares del digimundo. A ella le gustaba tomarle la mano y caminar, conversando sobre el paisaje, lo que había soñado esa noche, o inventando cómo sería el nuevo lugar donde llegarían pronto.

Alphamon evitaba las ciudades y los pueblos. Sabía que el llegar ahí implicaría el que Crescemon supiera de su rol, no sólo como leyenda del digimundo, si no además, como líder de los caballeros de la realeza. Aún se negaba a contarle a ella quién era él en realidad. Lo mismo que la pregunta de siempre…

-¿Cuarenta?!-repitió con la boca muy abierta.

-¡Si! ¡A que acerté esta vez!-dijo ella con una sonrisa de fábula.

-Ahm…pues…-a Alphamon le causaba mucha gracia que Crescemon siguiera intentando adivinar su edad-¡Si eso es lo que quieres que tenga!-se encogió de hombros.

La digimon se le fue encima con puñetazos traviesos.

* * *

Sus viajes se prolongaron por casi todo el digimundo, y un día Alphamon se marchó, prometiéndole volver en la tarde con un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?-preguntó ella, sin saber el porqué del gesto.

-Así es. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

-¿Pero para qué? Digo…-le miró de manera coqueta-mi mejor regalo es tenerte conmigo.

Alphamon se sonrojó ligeramente, cosa que no le pasaba a menudo.

-Bueno…ya va un año desde que tú y yo estamos juntos-sonrió.

Crescemon se emocionó con eso. No lo había notado.

-O sea…¡¿Es algo así como el aniversario de nuestra amistad?!

-Claro-acarició su rostro y se dispuso a marchar-ya volveré.

El digimon oscuro se alzó al vuelo, dejando a Crescemon en una pradera de tibios colores. Ella lo vio desaparecer en el cielo claro, cuando notó que no tenía un regalo para él. Ojalá supiera cocinar, pensó, aunque no había modo de cocinar algo allí. O tener alguna posesión preciada, pero sólo traía sus armas y su armadura. Quiso regalarle uno de los lazos de su cabeza, pero el rosa no le iba a un digimon tan masculino. Tampoco una flor…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Me volveré loca!-gritó con sus brazos al aire.

Se dio mil vueltas pensando, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Ya pasaban tres horas desde que Alphamon se había ido y ella aún no hallaba que regalarle. Se sentó en el pasto, y le llegó una idea de la nada. Se sonrojó un poco de solo pensarlo, pero estaría muy bien. Sería algo así como un regalo para ambos, sólo que…

-Nunca he regalado algo como eso…-se puso a jugar con las manos como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa, pero se decidió a hacerlo. De todos modos, Alphamon y ella se gustaban mucho y ya era grande para eso.

"¿Cómo lo haré?" pensaba, y se le fueron las horas en eso, hasta que sintió su presencia en el cielo, levantó la vista, y él descendía hasta quedar frente a ella.

Alphamon traía algo brillante y rodeado de magia en sus manos. O así lo vio ella. Él la acercó a su rostro.

-Ten. La flor más bella del digimundo, para la digimon más bella del mismo.

Y realmente era la flor más hermosa que Crescemon hubiera visto, blanca, con los bordes de sus pétalos como el oro, y un perfume inigualable. Parecía que brillaba.

Crescemon la sostuvo con cuidado, casi como si se fuera a romper. Su corazón latió con fuerza y guardó la flor junto a su pecho.

Su compañero dio un paso hacia atrás y le tomó la mano. Dio un paso para continuar su interminable caminata, pero ella no se movió. La miró preguntándole si algo pasaba, y la digimon tenía su rostro sonrojado nuevamente. Se tardó un poco en hablar.

-Alphamon…yo también quiero darte un regalo…-dijo casi en un susurro.

El digimon sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Me encantaría.

Ella sintió que tal vez Alphamon ya había adivinado lo que quería regalarle, pero descartó esa idea. Se meció en sus pies un momento, desviando la mirada en cualquier dirección. No sabía cómo empezar. Alphamon solo aguardaba en silencio, hasta que ya habían pasado unos minutos.

-¿Pasa algo Crescemon?

-Sí…es que no puedo…-tenía la vista clavada en la flor.

-¿Por qué no?

-Nunca he regalado esto…

-Hm…¿Y si te ayudo?-preguntó con una sonrisa que escondía algo.

Crescemon se sonrojó aún más, pero decidió que así sería más fácil.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué me quieres regalar?

-...Un beso…

Alphamon sonrió encantado.

-¿Nunca has dado un beso antes?

-No-respondió ella con suavidad-Tu has dado muchos supongo.

-Así es-sostuvo con delicadeza su rostro y lo acercó al suyo. La digimon temblaba levemente de los nervios y de las ganas, pero se fueron como el agua cuando sus labios y los de Alphamon se encontraron en un cálido beso, el primero de su vida. Crescemon nunca podría olvidar ese día.

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando. Crescemon conoció mil lugares que ningún digimon hubiese tenido el privilegio de visitar alguna vez. Subió montañas nevadas, atravesó desiertos, selvas llenas de peligros, bosques encantados y mares interminables. Siempre de la mano de Alphamon.

Pero no todo pudo ser felicidad.

Un día, algo se agitó nervioso dentro de Alphamon y comprendió que su tiempo de libertad y paz con Crescemon se había acabado. No supo cómo decírselo, además de que debía dejarla, lo que le dolía más que nada. Tal vez no la volvería a ver jamás.

Retuvo la respiración un momento y se lo explicó lo mejor que pudo. La digimon agachó la cabeza y se tragó el llanto. Alphamon sostuvo su mano y acarició su rostro con pesar.

-Olvídame, es lo mejor.

Ella asintió con su cabeza, y así, en silencio, esperó hasta que él desapareció volando en el oscuro cielo de aquel día. Cuando se quedó sola con los ruidos de la noche a su alrededor, dejó salir el dolor y lloró inconsolablemente hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Más de cien años pasaron, cuando un mensajero alado se presentó ante la solemne figura de Dianamon.

-He tardado años en encontraros mis señora-le dijo el piddomon que la había ido a buscar, con órdenes de los Dioses del Olimpo.

La digimon nunca dejó su pasión por recorrer el interminable digimundo, así que su ubicación había sido muy difícil para el digimon ángel.

-¿Para qué me quieres?-preguntó ella un tanto ruda, pues su personalidad se había forjado en dos polos; era tan dócil como fiera y desconfiada.

-El cielo clama porque su Diosa tome el lugar que le corresponde.

Dianamon fue llevada al Monte Olimpo, ubicado en una de las montañas más altas del digimundo. Allí, cientos de digimons aguardaban su llegada; en una estancia decorada al estilo de los Dioses, Apollomon y Mercurimon le recibieron con honores.

-Hemos aguardado mucho tiempo tu llegada, Dianamon de la Luna-habló el digimon de fuego.

-¿Pueden explicarme qué es todo esto?-dijo la digimon seriamente. Aún no se tragaba que la trataran por la Diosa de la Luna.

Los dos digimons tardaron un tanto en explicarle y convencerla de su rol en el digimundo, hasta que las muchas coincidencias en su vida y sus habilidades por sobre los demás digimons, la hicieron aceptar tu destino.

-Mañana serás presentada ante el digimundo como corresponde a una Diosa del Olimpo. Espero que la presencia de grandes figuras no te impresione demasiado-terminó apollomon, retirándose para dejar a Dianamon en su nueva habitación, cubierta de tanto lujo que la digimon creía estar soñando. Aún así, el encierro no le iba, por lo que decidió tomar su lugar como Diosa de la Luna pero no quedarse a vivir en aquel lugar eternamente. Su lugar estaba afuera.

Esa noche le costó mucho dormir. Se sentía incómoda entre sábanas de seda y una suave música que no podía descubrir de dónde salía. Trató de imaginar cómo sería la nueva vida que empezaba mañana, pero la sola idea le aburrió y terminó por dormirse.

* * *

-Los caballeros reales han llegado mis señores-anunció slash angemon.

-Bien. Sólo falta la presencia de Imperialdramon Paladín-agregó apollomon, pasando lista mentalmente a todos los digimons que habían sido invitados a la presentación de la tercera figura olímpica que se había revelado. Ese tipo de ceremonias siempre se llevaban acabo cuando digimons de tanta importancia para el digimundo aparecían finalmente.

-¿Los caballeros…?-dianamon había escuchado mucho de los famosos caballeros reales, pero jamás había visto ninguno de ellos. Se decía que eran muy poderosos, la guardia del digimundo. Por fin los conocería.

Cuando el digimon blanco se presentó en el olimpo, la ceremonia dio inicio. Los tres ángeles guardianes se presentaron, agradeciendo la llegada de otro protector para el digimundo y trajeron fantásticos obsequios. Luego, lo hicieron seis de los diez guerreros legendarios que habían renacido en aquellas épocas. Dianamon tuvo que fingir su mayor cortesía con aquellos digimons que ni siquiera conocía y no le llamaban en nada la atención. Tal vez excepto por los trajes extraños que algunos traían, o sus magnificas armas.

Poco después fueron presentados ante ella, los Caballeros Reales. Dianamon vio un grupo de cinco impresionantes digimons seguidos por un majestuoso y gigantesco dragón rojo de enormes alas plateadas, acercarse a ella y hacer una leve reverencia. Uno de ellos salió al frente, revestido de una enorme armadura negra, alas doradas en su espalda y una capa azulada que flameaba con el viento. El mundo se le borró a Dianamon y sintió su cuerpo congelado de pronto. Su respiración se aceleró y se sintió muy pequeña de pronto. El digimon oscuro estiró su mano…

-_Es un placer conocerla, Dianamon_-dijo Alphamon.

Ella quiso llorar, pero la realidad volvió a ella con esas palabras, y respirando profundo, disimuló su sonrisa y estiró su mano, encontrándose con la de él.

-_Lo mismo digo, Alphamon_.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, contemplándose el uno al otro, notando como el paso de los años les había cambiado de a poco, pero sus ojos seguían llenos de amor y ansias de aventura. Los recuerdos afloraron por todo el lugar. Alphamon le dedicó una sonrisa que nadie alcanzó a percibir, pero fue el mejor regalo para ella.

El líder de los caballeros reales volvió con su grupo y Omnimon pudo notar como en los ojos de su superior, había un brillo que jamás antes había estado presente, y comprendió que Dianamon y él ya se conocían hace mucho. Quien sabe. En otras vidas tal vez.

La ceremonia continuó sin grandes contratiempos. Dianamon miraba de reojo hacia el grupo de los caballeros y de cuando en cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de Alphamon. Ella se sonrojaba y volteaba la mirada.

Cuando en la tarde todos comenzaron a marcharse, Dianamon se plantó algunos metros frente a Alphamon y le habló con toda la seriedad que le fue posible.

-Quisiera hablar a solas con usted, Alphamon.

El digimon sonrió y se despidió de sus compañeros.

En el más absoluto silencio, Dianamon lo llevó de la mano por los silenciosos pasillos del olimpo, hasta encontrarse frente a su puerta.

* * *

-Siempre lo supiste-dijo ella, muy despacio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quien era yo. Por eso fuiste a buscarme esa vez hace tantos años-se levantó un poco y se quedó viéndolo unos momentos.

-Claro que no. No lo supe si no hasta que evolucionaste la primera vez-la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, sintiendo el aroma de sus cabellos violáceos.

-¿Por qué me dejaste Alphamon?

-El equilibrio de las dimensiones se había roto de nuevo. Tuve que irme-besó sus ojos y su cuello-por nada del mundo hubiese querido dejarte.

-Ya que nos hemos encontrado de nuevo…¿Podemos quedarnos juntos esta vez?-preguntó ella, con los ojos iluminados de esperanza.

Alphamon se sentó. En su rostro había tristeza, por lo que Dianamon adivinó la respuesta.

-Temo que no. Por regla, los caballeros reales no podemos establecer lazos con nadie. Además, yo soy el caballero del puesto vacío, mi ausencia es irremediable, mis viajes por los distintos mundos no me dejan tener un hogar ni alguien a quien amar.

-Pero…¡Yo puedo esperarte aquí! ¡Por siempre!-se abrazó a él, intentado retenerlo de algún modo.

-No Dianamon. Si estoy aquí ahora, fue porque dejé todo de lado para poder venir a verte. Mi destino me llama cada vez que volteo. Debo irme ya.

-Alphamon…¡aún te sigo amando!-las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro, como aquella vez en que él la dejó y lo hacía nuevamente.

-¡Y yo a ti Dianamon!-sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, intentando detener su llanto- y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo…pero tienes que entender. No podemos estar juntos, yo no puedo vivir al lado de alguien…lo hago por ti no por mi-se levantó y vistió su armadura nuevamente.-Tienes que vivir conmigo fuera de tu mente.

-Pero no de mi corazón-prometió ella.

-Que sea como menos te haga daño-se inclinó y la besó una última vez-Hasta pronto, Dianamon.

-Hasta pronto…-y no encontró nombre para aquel digimon, que la había cuidado, enseñado y amado tantos años.


End file.
